


Beneath the Surface

by triste



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inukashi notices stuff, Nezumi is whipped and Shion is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Surface

Title: Beneath the Surface  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: No. 6  
Pairing: Nezumi/Shion  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

Inukashi comments on it like she doesn’t think he’s noticed already, but Nezumi isn’t in the mood for fighting today. Besides, Shion doesn’t need to see them trying to kill each other. They wouldn’t be having a conversation otherwise.

“It’s like he’s your wife,” Inukashi says, watching Nezumi out of the corner of her eye for a reaction. “I mean, seriously. What the hell?”

Nezumi merely grunts. He’s not going to give her the pleasure of a proper response.

“I bet he’s all ‘where were you?’ and ‘who were you with?’ and stuff whenever you come home.” Inukashi shrugs dismissively. “All kept women are like that. Well, men,” she corrects herself. “Whatever. There’s not much of a difference in this case.”

Nezumi doesn’t tell her that it’s partly his fault for keeping so many secrets, but Shion is to blame as well for asking so many questions. He never seems to run out of them. It’s amazing in a way. Nezumi is positive Shion won’t get bored of being so inquisitive anytime soon. He’s unexpectedly tenacious. He wouldn’t be alive in front of them right now if he wasn’t.

“Aren’t you going to discipline him or anything? It must piss you off, right? It’d piss me off. Oh well, it’s what you deserve for taking in such a little bitch.”

She’s still doing it, talking about Shion like he’s some kind of pet or plaything. She doesn’t know the real reason why he’s living with Nezumi, and Nezumi doesn’t particularly see any reason to fill her in. But since he’s bored, he decides to take the bait.

“Discipline him?” he echoes, raising an eyebrow.

Inukashi flashes her teeth in a devious grin. “I dunno, smack him around a bit? That usually works.” The way Nezumi narrows his eyes only makes her laugh. “I’m kidding. Really, I am. So stop glaring at me like you’re going to stick your knife into my gut.”

“Then stop badmouthing Shion,” Nezumi orders.

“Sticking up for your boy toy, huh?” Inukashi’s expression turns truly evil. “You’d better keep a closer eye on him. The poor kid’s so defenceless it’s embarrassing. Worse still, he’s completely clueless. He makes it way too obvious. If he’s not careful, he’s going to get guys other than you trying to do naughty things with him.”

Nezumi’s lips twitch in amusement. There’s no need for Inukashi to worry about that. Even Shion is capable of defending himself against unwanted advances. He bites when he’s provoked.

“You’re underestimating him,” he says. Not that he can blame Inukashi. Shion may not look like much, but there’s a hidden strength that lies beneath the surface. It’s caught Nezumi off guard more than once. “What’s it to you, anyway?”

“I’m nosy,” Inukashi retorts. “And information is my business, remember?” Then her face straightens. “Jokes aside, what’s a guy like him doing with someone like you? You’re not the type to let yourself get tied down. Stick around long enough and he’s going to start making you feel like you’re trapped.”

She’s merely speaking the truth. Even so, there’s a bond between him and Shion that Nezumi couldn’t break even if he wanted to. They made not have made any vows to each other, but Nezumi is still committed. It isn’t as simple as repaying his debt regardless of how much Shion insists that he’s already done it ten times over.

“It doesn’t matter,” Nezumi declares. “And anyway,” he adds, “it’s in his nature to be clingy. If I don’t indulge him once in a while, he’ll either pester me until I do or look like he’s about to cry, and I can’t stand that. Nothing is worth the hassle of having to deal with his tears.”

Inukashi’s shoulders shake from snickering so loudly. “Talk about being dead wrong. I totally had you pegged as a wife beater, but now I know better. You’re whipped. Oh god, that’s hilarious.”

So much so apparently that she can’t seem to control her own mirth any longer. Nezumi shoots her a withering glare and hopes that she wets herself. Or that she manages to choke on her own tongue. He’s not bothered which.

He turns his gaze back to Shion, tuning out whatever Inukashi is saying. Shion chooses that moment to look up and catch his eyes, and his whole face lights up with a huge smile. He never smiles that way for anyone else. It’s kind of amazing, when Nezumi stops to think about it, that he can bring Shion so much happiness simply by acknowledging his existence.

Nezumi raises a hand without being fully aware of what he’s doing and Shion waves back enthusiastically.

“Go on, blow him a kiss,” Inukashi coos. “Don’t be so shy.”

She skips away nimbly before Nezumi can catch her, as fast on her feet as she is at running off at the mouth.

 

End.


End file.
